Following the Heart
by if-i-could-live-4ever
Summary: When Antonio's father was put in jail, Antonio was suddenly unwanted, uncool. Then Margo begins going to his school. Antonio wants to be with Margo, but can she forgive him? Sorry about the suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

Following The Heart

This is Antonio's POV, all the way. What I think should happen after the wedding and all. Don't own Despicable Me or the characters.

It was a rotten day, as usual.

Ever since my father got arrested, the entire school avoided me. Vanessa, my girlfriend, broke up with me.

Today it got even worse.

I was slumped down in the rather uncomfortable bus seat when we stopped and a girl got on. She had gorgeous, flowing brown hair, innocent brown eyes, and super cool glasses that made her look smart.

It was Margo Gru.

"You can sit with Antonio." Said Fred, the bus driver. No. No no no no no. This is not happening.

"Hi I'm Margo..." Her voice trailed off as she saw my face. I couldn't bear to meet those sad, heartbroken, innocent eyes. She reluctantly sat down beside me.

We sat in silence the entire ride to the school. When we arrived, Margo was the first one off.

Great, I thought. Another person who hates me.

I walked into the school and began to work on my locker combination.

"Hello Mister Antonio." Said a voice behind me. I swear I jumped five inches.

"Would you mind showing Miss Gru around the school?" Asked Mr. Silates, the principal. I got the feeling he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Of course I will, sir." I told him. I glanced at Margo, who was standing behind Mr. Silates.

"Good." Mr. Silates walked away. It was just me and Margo in the empty hall.

"Um, this is the hall." I said awkwardly. She nodded. "I'll, uh, show you the cafeteria." I began walking, and Margo followed me.

"Look, Margo, about earlier..." I said, attempting to apologize.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped. I nodded.

I know that Margo Gru is amazing and wonderful, but can she forgive me?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay, I lied. This next chapter is Margo. I needed it for mother/daughter moments. And, Otakusofia, what do you mean? Im so confused.

"Lucy?" I called into the empty house. Strange, Lucy should be home by now...

"Oh, hi honey!" Said Lucy, coming around a corner. "Gru is in the lair, Edith and Agnes are outside and I was baking cookies!" I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the cookies. I sighed heavily. Lucy held up a rag.

"Mind helping me wash dishes?" She asked.

"Not at all." I replied. Lucy walked into the kitchen, and I trudged behind.

"You alright?" She asked. She scrubbed a frying pan and handed it to me to rinse.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Okay, I'll admit. That was a lie. I was most certainly the opposite of fine. It was hard to see your ex-boyfriend at school, with him right in front of you looking all handsome then you, looking ugly and misplaced.

Lucy must have noticed I lied, because she bent down beside me.

"Margo, are you sure everything is fine?" She asked kindly. I sighed.

"Antonio goes to my school." I said sadly. Lucy's face of kindness became one of thought.

"Isn't Antonio that kid who Gru froze?" She questioned. I laughed.

"Yeah. That one." I replied.

"Hey." Lucy looked me in the eyes. "Boys are stupid. But don't tell Gru I said that." I laughed again.

I love my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, back to Antonio. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Luv you guys! :3 I'm giving you all virtual hugs and cookies! Here you go! Lucy made them! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Gru: I am going to steal Despicable Me!

AKK: Silly you. You don't own it.

Gru: Exactly why I must steal it! And you don't own it either!

AKK: I know, I know.

In other words, Despicable Me is not mine.

I walked into the bus. I've always wondered why school buses were yellow. So, since Margo is pretty darn smart, I'll ask her so that we don't sit in awkward silence the entire ride. Yeah. That'll work.

Margo stepped on the bus and sat down beside me. She looked slightly bedraggled, as her hair was somewhat frizzy and her eyes were bloodshot.

Seeing her in this condition made my plan suddenly not matter.

"Margo?" I said quietly. She glanced at me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She looked down. I took that as a cue to leave her alone.

Only minute into the bus ride, I felt something push against my shoulder. I glanced down and saw Margo, sleeping peacefully while her head rested on my shoulder. My cheeks reddend. Yet, I didn't push her away. She needed a shoulder, whether it was to sleep on or cry on.

Raise your hand if you liked the little Antonio&Margo moment! Oh my gosh they are adorable together! Don't worry everyone, I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I am baaaaaaack! Now I shall pound you with feels! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, this is Margo.

I woke up and found Antonio's face inches from mine. I screamed and jumped away. Antonio eyes widened when he saw me.

"You're awake!" He said.

"No duh!" I snapped.

"You don't have to be mean about it."

"You don't have to be obvious about it."

"You don't have to be smart aleky."

"You don't have to be so dumb." I turned away from him, hoping my hair hit him in the face. The bus screeeeeeeeched to a stop. I lept up and practically ran off of the bus.

Science was first. I love science, so maybe today will be okay.

Boy, was I wrong.

"We shall be doing projects with partners!" Announced Miss Cook, our science teacher. The class chattered excitedly.

"Now now, class, settle down. I am choosing partners." The class groaned. Yes, I did too. I was going to choose Veri, a girl I met the other day who seemed really nice.

"How about we do... Alex and Carrie. Josh and Jamie. Veri and Kyle. Yolanda and Ben. Antonio and Margo." No. This isn't happening.

Oooooooo Margo is in trouble... P.S. I love your reviews I feel really warm and fuzzy afterwards. And here's some more cookies! (::) (::) (::)


	5. Chapter 5

Next is Antonio.

"...Antonio and Margo." Said Miss Cook. Normally, I would be excited to work with a girl as beuatiful as Margo, but right now I was mad at her. Who knew hair could hurt so bad?

I sighed and slid out of my seat as the bell rang. Suddenly, I found the floor touching my face. Laughter echoed above me. My face grew red.

"Uh oh, did Mr. Bad Daddy fall down?" Teased a voice from above. I regocnized it as Alex. "C'mon, aren't you gonna get up and show me your bad guy skills?" More laughter.

"Shut up Alex." I muttered, standing up.

Alex walked past me, shoving me down on my butt.

"Oops." He said. I saw Margo in the crowd.

"Stop it." She said, stepping forward.

"Oh no, it's new girl. What's she gonna do to-" Alex was encased in a block of ice very similar to the one I was once in. Margo was holding a freeze ray.

"Gift from my dad." She said proudly. She smiled at me and reached out a hand. I took it gratefully and pulled myself up.

Why had she done that?


	6. Chapter 6

OMG guys i love your reviews and favs and follows (= CUE THE STORY! P.S. it's Margo.

"Hey Margo." Said Veri as she slid into the seat beside me.

"Hi." I replied, absentmindedly poking my pizza with a fork.

Just then, five other girls came over and sat down with me and Veri. They introduced themselves as Tyler, Bren, Fiona, Lexy, and Sophia.

"Um, hello." I said.

"OMG do you like Antonio?" Burst Lexy. "Cause, I mean, he IS hot."

"Shut up Lex!" Said Fiona, elbowing her.

"What she means is, you guys would be super cute." Explained Tyler.

"OMG yes! You guys would be like, the cutest couple ever!" Squealed Bren.

"She doesn't even like him." Said Veri. "I mean, he's a jerk."

"Veri is right." Said Sophia, rolling her eyes. "I mean, his dad is SOO stupid. Trying to take over the world. Give me a break." I felt my face get hot.

"Margo, why are you a tomato?" Asked Lexy. Sheesh, she's stupid.

"Because my dad is Gru." I burst. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Like, THE Gru? The one who tried to steal the moon?" Asked Bren, shock written all over her face. I blushed deeper.

"Yes," I said. "And he actually did steal the moon, except he put it back."

"I can't believe your dad is a villian." Said Tyler. She stood up, and everyone else except Veri and me followed suit. Then they strutted away.

"He's not a villian," I whispered to Veri. "He's a really great guy who saved the world twice. He's my dad." Veri looked at me sadly.

"I believe you, Margo." She said. "But Gru isn't married, is he?" I laughed.

"Me and my sisters are adopted. We were part of Gru's evil scheme. But then Gru realized that he was, well, bad. And we changed his heart. Last year, he got married." Veri's mouth formed an "O."

Just then, someone else joined our table.

"Hello Margo, Veri." Said Antonio.

Im sorry these are so short but I can't seem to write long chapters and I like to find the perfect moment to end them.


	7. Chapter 7

Can I just say that I love you guys. Thanks. And am I the only one who misses smart alek Margo? This is Antonio.

I saw Margo flush red after I sat down. Veri was nudging her for some reason. Weird.

"So, um, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Said Margo.

Veri looked at Margo, and they had a silent exchange that went something like this:

Veri: "Does he know?"

Margo: "Yeah, my dad put his dad in jail. Dur!"

Veri: "I thought... Never mind."

"Antonio, there's a problem." Said Veri. "And we need your help."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, uh..." Veri whispered the plan into my ear. I either turned as pale as the moon or blushed bright red.

***EPIC LINE BREAK***

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered to Veri. She nodded.

"I told Margo the plan as well. She doesn't necessarily agree, but this will help both of you reach the top." Veri sighed. "I hate to agree with Tyler, but you guys WOULD be adorable."

I blushed. I saw Margo give the signal out of the corner of my eye.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered. I walked over to her.

"Hey Margo." I said, making sure to be loud. She blushed on cue.

"Oh, um, hello." She said, giggling uncharacteristically. Margo looked at me like: just say it. I can't act like this for much longer. I smirked.

"So, I'm going to see a movie tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." It was a white lie.

"So, like, a date?" Said Margo. Behind her, I saw Tyler and her gang watching.

"Yes, like, a date."

"Okay then." Margo giggled again, but her eyes showed no humor. I grabbed her hand and we walked over to Veri together. I'll admit that my heart fluttered a little when she touched me.

"You guys are adorable!" Squealed Veri.

I covered my ears. "No fangirling around me, please." Margo laughed and squeezed my hand.


End file.
